


the one where everybody finds out

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends AU, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Hooking up, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Secretly Dating, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Teenagers, friends based imagine, this is my longest one shot so far so feel free to give feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: In which the Reader has been secretly dating Sweet Pea for months, and slowly but surely, everyone finds out. Based on 5x14 of "Friends."





	the one where everybody finds out

“Seriously, Dad. Don’t just sweep it all under the mat, at least use the pan,” Jughead complained, still wiping down the counters and watching FP’s half-assed attempt at sweeping with a frown. 

 

FP paused, holding the broom still in his hand and giving Jughead a glare. ‘Boy, you better-” 

 

You were quick to cut him off, standing by the dishwasher and shooting both of them a stern look. “Alright, enough you guys. Stop arguing and just get this cleaned up. Your parole officer’s going to be here any minute, Dad.” 

 

They were both grumbling to themselves and you rolled your eyes, lips quirking upwards in amusement at how eerily similar they were at times. You were finishing putting away the few dishes your father owned when your phone buzzed, signalling a notification. Pulling it out of your pocket and reading the text, a smile lit up your face and your fingers immediately started typing out a response.

 

When you put your phone away you could feel someone staring at you. Glancing up with a raised brow, you met Jughead’s suspicious glare, your brother eyeing you warily. “What?” 

 

“You’ve been weirdly cheerful lately. Wanna tell me what that’s about?” 

 

You cleared your throat and immediately glanced away, your heart racing a little quicker as you tried to avoid his questioning gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, weirdo. I’m just happy Dad’s doing so well.” 

 

FP walked into the room just as you said that, giving you a smile as he registered your last comment. “Thanks sweetheart.” 

 

You grinned and opened your mouth to remind him how proud you were, just as someone knocked on the front door. The three of you instantly looked over the trailer, finding everything clean and organized. 

 

“Alright,” FP muttered, straightening his button up shirt out with a grimace. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

The following night you found yourself at your boyfriend’s house, curled up against his chest as a random film played on the old television in front of you. His arms were raised over his head, eyes focused on his phone as he rapidly texted someone back. You made an annoyed face, sneaking your hand away from his waist to poke him on the cheek.

 

His lips quirked upwards and he glanced down, meeting your eyes with an amused expression. “Yes, princess?” 

 

“Pay attention to me,” You whined teasingly, snuggling your face into the crook of his neck and feeling his chest rumble with laughter. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea apologized, setting his phone down and bringing his arms back around you. “Fangs wanted girl advice.” 

 

You snorted against Sweet Pea’s neck and immediately raised your head, readjusting yourself so you were resting on his chest, your chin propped up on your folded hands, peering up at him with a thoroughly amused expression.

 

“And  _ you’re  _ giving it to him?” 

 

He rolled his eyes and you giggled, reaching out for his phone and smiling happily when he gave it to you without hesitation. “Hey, I got you all those months ago, didn’t I?” 

 

“Yeah we have tequila to thank for that,” You recalled, smacking his hand away when he tickled your waist warningly, a teasing smirk on your lips. “I don’t know why Fangs always goes to you when he could go to an actual girl. Toni and I give great advice.” 

 

“Cause he’s  _ my  _ best friend,” Sweet Pea defended. 

 

You giggled, fingers rapidly typing out instructions. “Right, can’t forget about your number one bromance.” 

 

You raised the screen in front of his face, letting him read over the texts you had sent. “Damn. You’re good,” He admitted, smirking when you dropped the phone next to him and rose to your knees, throwing a leg over his side so you were promptly straddling him.

 

You brought your hands to his chest, smiling when his arms automatically wrapped around your waist. Your long hair was falling over the two of you and Sweet Pea tugged at the ends, looking up at you with dark brown eyes. 

 

“Did you talk to Fangs?” You asked quietly now, still gazing at him fondly, bringing your hand up to his face and brushing the hair away from his forehead. 

 

“About how he walked in on us hooking up?” Sweet Pea asked, grinning when your face instantly flushed, an embarrassed laugh spilling out of your lips. 

 

“God, I’ve never seen anyone undergo so many emotions in such a short amount of time,” You murmured, still laughing as you recalled the way Fangs had freaked out. 

 

He had walked into Sweet Pea’s trailer and found you straddling his shirtless best friend in nothing but your bra and panties, all tangled up in the open living room. 

 

Fangs had let out an outrageous scream, covering his eyes and turning around. By the time the two of you were dressed he was angrily scolding Sweet Pea and asking what the hell he was doing sleeping with FP’s daughter. When he turned around and saw you both standing there, Sweet Pea’s hand held between two of yours, the way he was glancing down at you with eyes full of very rare affection, his frustration had all melted away. 

 

_ “My two best friends,"  _ Sweet Pea laughed quietly, imitating the one sentence Fangs had happily repeated several times, shaking underneath you with laughter. 

 

You giggled softly, your embarrassment fading as you stared down at the beautiful boy beneath you, warmth blooming in your stomach. “How long do you think he’ll be able to keep it a secret?” 

 

“Not that long,” Sweet Pea murmured, tugging on the ends of your hair until you lowered to meet his lips, kissing him softly and letting out a surprised squeak when he swiftly pulled you underneath him, towering over you with mischievous eyes. 

 

He leaned down and kissed you again, meeting your lips with a wonderful sort of passion that left you breathless, his hand cupping your face and keeping you close. 

 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to hide this much longer,” You breathed out between kisses, tilting your head backwards and staring up at the ceiling when Sweet Pea’s lips trailed downwards. 

 

When he sucked at the skin underneath your collarbone you gasped softly before reality registered and you smacked his shoulder, trying to glare at him through your hooded gaze. “Sweets! Don’t leave a mark, you know the drill.”

 

He rolled his eyes and smirked, unbuttoning the top of your shirt, dropping kisses lower and lower. “Do you want me to stop?” 

 

Another kiss, this one right above your bellybutton, his brown eyes glimmering with avidity as you exhaled shakily, your fingers curling around the sheets underneath you. 

 

“Fuck no.” 

 

* * *

 

By the end of the week you found yourself spending Friday night at Toni’s place. Your dad had a late shift at Pop’s so you were initially hoping to have Sweet Pea over, but it was one of the rare nights Toni wasn’t working and you knew your friends would be suspicious if the two of you didn’t show. 

 

Since her uncle was out of town, Toni decided to have everyone over for a movie night, inviting Cheryl and Betty as well, much to Fangs’ annoyance. He had muttered something about being surrounded by couples, and Toni had given him a confused look. 

 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, pulling old movies from a shelf by the television. “If anything Y/N’s a seventh wheel, you and Pea are basically boyfriends.” 

 

When she glanced away you shot Fangs a pointed look, trying to mentally warn him to get it together while Sweet Pea let out a chuckle. “Please, Fogarty could never handle all of this.” 

 

Fangs quickly gave you an apologetic look before proceeding to flip Sweet Pea off, rolling his eyes and flopping down beside you on the couch. 

 

You stretched your legs out over his lap, getting comfortable while Jughead made insane amounts of popcorn in the kitchen. Eventually Cheryl and Betty arrived and everyone settled in various spots around the living room. Sweet Pea took up the loveseat, You and Fangs were sprawled on the couch, Jughead and Betty curled up right underneath you and leaning against the couch, while Toni and Cheryl were laying on their stomachs against a pile of blankets.

 

Much to your displeasure -and Jughead’s amusement- Toni’s selected genre for movies was horror, and you spent the next four hours hiding behind a blanket, smacking Fangs’ hands away everytime he tried to scare you. 

 

It was only made worse by all the looks Sweet Pea was shooting you all night; thorough amusement mixed with a touch of longing, like he thought your fear of suspenseful scenes was hilarious, but wanted to wrap his arms around you regardless. 

 

By the end of the second movie, as everyone was taking breaks to use the bathroom or get refills, you stretched upwards, groaning as various parts of your body cracked. “Alright, T,” You called, knowing she would hear you from the kitchen. “I’m out.” 

 

“Already?” Jughead asked, still sprawled on the floor with Betty next to him. “What’s wrong sis, can’t handle the gore?” 

 

You rolled your eyes and flipped off your brother, grabbing your jacket and pulling it on quickly, taking a second to give Sweet Pea a meaningful look. “I’m ready to crash and I still haven’t started that English assignment.” 

 

“Yeah, I gotta get home too. I, uh, promised Tall Boy I’d take Hot Dog tonight,” Sweet Pea muttered, standing up and looking for his jacket, running his hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact with everyone. 

 

“Wanna give me a ride?” You asked innocently, shooting him a little smile that made him grin, everyone seemingly oblivious as they continued to their conversations. 

 

“Always,” He murmured, sliding past you with a smirk that made your stomach twist with excitement. 

 

You both called out your goodbyes before heading out of the trailer, eager to get back to your empty trailer so you could finally lose yourselves in each other without any interruptions. 

 

* * *

Hours later, while Toni and Jughead halfheartedly cleaned up her uncle’s living room, she paused when she spotted a phone tucked in the cushion of the loveseat. 

 

“Hey, I think SP forgot his phone,” She muttered, clicking the home button and raising a brow when she saw one of the notifications on his lockscreen. “Oh my god.” 

 

“What?” Jughead asked absentmindedly, dropping the pile blankets he had finished folding onto a stack on top of the coffee table. 

 

Fangs was still sleeping on the couch and he stirred slightly, rubbing his eyes as Toni held up Sweet Pea’s phone in front of Jughead. 

 

“Sweet Pea has texts from someone whose contact name is just a red emoji. You know what that means, right?” 

 

Jughead blinked at Toni, face blank as he waited for her to elaborate. She beamed mischievously, already unlocking the phone, having known the passcode for years. “Sweets is hooking up with someone and he’s keeping it a secret.” 

 

“Wait… What?” Fangs mumbled, shooting up from the couch with wide eyes as Toni went to the contacts app in Sweet Pea’s phone.

 

“Toni, I really don’t think you should do that,” Fangs blurted out, watching from the couch with an expression of alarm as Jughead glanced between the two in confusion.

 

“Please, do you know how many times Sweet Pea’s gone through my phone? He’s made some girls think I have the  _ weirdest  _ kinks,” Toni muttered, waving Fangs off before pausing, looking up from the phone with wide eyes.

 

“Look at this contact photo,” She gasped, her grin growing as she practically bounced in excitement.

 

She showed Fangs the photo and his eyes widened. He automatically looked away from the photo of Y/N’s ass in a pair of lacy panties. When Jughead went to peer at the phone, Fangs dove up, quickly smacking the phone out of Toni’s hands, all three of them watching as it flew to the floor.

 

“What the hell Fangs?”

 

“Dude, what is going on with you?” Jughead asked, eyes narrowed as he watched his friend carefully.

 

Before Fangs could say anything, Toni was picking up the phone and muttering to herself in confusion, realization dawning over her. “Wait- I know that ass... I know that underwear.” 

 

Her eyes were wide with disbelief and Fangs panicked, quickly taking a few step backwards and sitting down on the couch, nervously crossing his legs as he watched the scene unfold.  

 

“Are you and Sweet Pea hooking up with the same girl?” Jughead asked, smirking and tugging his jacket on as Toni’s jaw dropped. 

 

_ “It’s Y/N! _ Oh my god. Oh my god,” She repeated, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as Jughead immediately froze, his jaw dropping open. “Sweet Pea and Y/N are hooking up!” 

 

Jughead scoffed, shaking his head. “No, there’s no way,” he denied, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of his sister and Sweet Pea. 

 

“Trust me, I know those red lace panties,” Toni stated matter of factly, only furthering Jughead’s expression of disgust.

 

They were staring at each other as they spoke hurriedly, when they realized the only other person in the room was completely silent. 

 

“Fangs…” Toni spoke slowly, eyes narrowing as she took him in, watching the way he was nervously fidgeting on the couch. 

 

She crossed her arms and stared him down, foot tapping against the floor while Jughead watched, all the pieces coming together in his head.

 

“Hey Toni,” Fangs tried to greet innocently, glancing away from her intense stare and focusing on the lamp behind her.

 

“Look at me,” Toni directed sternly, moving in front of his line of sight. “Did you know about this?” 

 

“No,” Fangs immediately denied, his refusal coming out far too quickly and loudly. 

 

“ _ Fangs _ ,” Toni repeated, her gaze unflinching as she mentally counted down, Jughead’s eyes narrowed as he watched the boy closely.

 

Fangs looked up at them, wringing his fingers before he sighed. “Yeah, I knew.” 

 

Toni and Jughead both started freaking out, exclamations of disbelief filling the living room as Fangs’ stare suddenly brightened, the serpent sitting up straight in excitement. “No, wait, this is good. Now everyone knows and I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore!” 

 

“A secret?!” Toni exclaimed, arms still crossed as she stood there, watching Jughead pace back and forth, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around his sister hooking up with someone like Sweet Pea, so angry and threatening. 

 

“Why would they even hide this from us in the first place?” Jughead wondered aloud, eyebrows scrunching together. 

 

“Who fucking cares?!” Fangs burst out, standing up at waving his hands around wildly. “Now you guys finally know and we can move on.” 

 

“Or,” Toni started slowly, her eyes sparking with a devious gleam. “We could mess with them. I mean...  _ They don’t know that we know.” _

 

Jughead’s expression lit up in interest and he turned to face her, both of them ignoring Fangs who groaned and flopped back onto the couch. 

 

“Tell me more.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” Sweet Pea started, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a beer, his expression thoughtful as you glanced up from the stove. “This is going to sound weird, but I swear Toni has been flirting with me all fucking day.” 

 

A laugh spilled out of your lips; you couldn’t help it, it was your automatic reaction, the idea of Toni flirting with your boyfriend only fueling your giggles. 

 

“Y/N?!” Sweet Pea gaped, leaning against the counter and watching you laugh with a wounded expression. “Why are you laughing? I’m dead serious.”

 

You snorted and glanced up at him, eyes dancing with amusement. “Come on babe. Have you seen Toni? Have you seen Cheryl? Why would she flirt with you?” 

 

Sweet Pea gasped dramatically, bringing his hand to his chest, staring at you in mock hurt. “You’re breaking my heart, princess.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, stirring the noodles and waving him off. “Please, you already know you’re a total snack.” 

 

This made him grin again and you shook your head, smirking as you lowered the heat on the stove. Flattering Sweet Pea was a sure way to make him smile; that was something you’d known for years now. 

 

“Okay, but seriously babe. She’s complimented me like ten times and she even squeezed my bicep at Pop’s today.”

 

You stopped stirring and glanced up in surprise, eyes narrowing as a feeling of discomfort crept up. “What? Why would Toni- I mean I know her and Cheryl aren’t exclusive yet but...” 

 

You mumbled to yourself in confusion, Sweet Pea merely leaning against the counter and watching as you suddenly gasped in surprise. “Oh my god.  _ She knows!” _

 

“What?” Sweet Pea asked, wearing an expression of confusion as you set down the wooden spoon and started pacing the small kitchen. 

 

“Why else would Toni squeeze your bicep?!” You blurted out, bringing your hands over your mouth. “She knows, Pea! Oh my god, I bet Fangs broke down and told her.” 

 

Sweet Pea was shaking his head in hopes of defending his friend, “No, there’s no way, princess. Fangs is not that bad at keeping secrets.”

 

You stopped pacing and crossed your arms, raising a brow at him, waiting for him to think about it. 

 

His expression was still and the more he thought about how Fangs tended to crack under pressure, the more he realized how right you probably were. 

 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, Toni definitely knows.” 

 

You sighed and grabbed your phone, already dialling Fangs’ number and going back to pacing the small space. “She probably found out when you left your phone at her place. I knew she was being weird about it, I’m pretty sure she knows your passcode.” 

 

When Fangs picked up, answering in his usual chipper tone, you didn’t hesitate, putting the phone on speaker before talking. “Fangs, is there anything you want to tell me?” 

 

“Uhh,” Fangs tried to stall, stumbling for the right answer. “You looked really pretty today?” 

 

Sweet Pea snorted from beside you, rolling his eyes. “True, but try again buddy. How does Toni knows about us?” 

 

“I didn’t tell them!” Fangs responded without missing a beat, his voice growing higher in dismay. 

 

You glanced up, meeting Sweet Pea’s eyes and watching them bloom with panic. “ _ Them?!  _ What do you mean them, Fangs?” 

 

He swore under his breath and your heart raced, the idea of your family hearing about you and Sweet Pea from someone other than you filling you with dread. 

 

“They as in Toni… And Fangs? Toni and I?” 

 

“Fangs,” Sweet Pea warned, lowering his voice threateningly. “Does Jones know I’m hooking up with his sister?” 

 

There was a long pause, before your friend sighed in defeat. “Yeah dude, he knows.” 

 

“Oh my god,” You exclaimed, Sweet Pea swearing in front of you as you both glared at the phone. “They both know and now they’re trying to test us or something? What the hell?!”

 

“Okay, wait.” Sweet Pea pointed out, freezing as a smirk slowly lit up his expression.  _ “They don’t know we know they know.” _

 

You raised your eyebrows, waiting for him to continue as Fangs exhaled loudly from the other side of the phone. 

 

“So let’s play them! They wanna mess with us? Fuck no, let’s beat them at their own game,” Sweet Pea scoffed, crossing his arms and watching as you slowly grinned. 

 

The idea of pranking your brother and your best friend was far too enticing, and you were immediately on board. 

 

“Seriously?!” Fangs complained from the phone, sounding beyond frustrated. “You guys come on, I’m tired of the secrets.”

 

“You owe us this,” You swiftly reminded him, your mind already racing with ideas. “When Sweets texts Toni and asks her to come over for dinner, you’re not going to tell them we know, right?” 

 

Fangs groaned and you and Sweet Pea rolled your eyes, still standing in the kitchen as you both waited for him to answer. “Fine.” 

 

* * *

  
  


When Fangs hung up the phone, he slowly glanced at the two sitting across from him, watching warily as they both grinned mischievously. 

 

“Speaker phone really is mankind’s greatest invention,” Jughead smirked, leaning against his seat and watching as Toni jumped up, grabbing her phone as soon as it rang with a new text. 

 

“You guys are killing me,” Fangs whined, leaning against the couch and crossing his arms over his face. “I can’t handle all the lies.”

 

“Just take a nap,” Toni soothed, looking up from her phone with a wicked smile. “I’m going to get ready for my date with Pea.” 

 

Fangs sighed sinking back against the pillows and catching the blanket Jughead tossed at him. 

 

“Wear that lace corset top,” He reluctantly called out after a moment of silence, Toni and Jughead both chortling in surprise. 

 

* * *

“Fuck she should be here any second,” Sweet Pea murmured, eyes wide as he paced the space of his trailer, fingers fiddling with the rings he was wearing. 

 

You took a few steps till you were in front of him, forcing him to come to a stop. “Relax, babe. All you have to do is seduce your girlfriend’s best friend. How hard could it be?” 

 

Sweet Pea shot you an annoyed look as you chuckled, leaning into him when he wrapped his arms around you and tugged you into a tight hug. You couldn’t help but smile against the material of his shirt; there was something so cute about Sweet Pea suddenly being uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with another girl. 

 

A knock to the door sounded out and you immediately pulled away, quickly fixing his hair and leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “Alright, I’ll be hiding in the bathroom if you need me. You got this!” 

 

With that you booked it to the bathroom, the perfect spot to hide away from Toni but still hear everything, completely oblivious to the fact that Jughead and Fangs were doing the same thing outside of the trailer’s open window. 

 

“Hey you,” You heard Toni greet slowly, the flirty tone of her voice making you scrunch up your face. She sounded slow and seductive, and while on one hand you wanted to laugh, on the other you wanted to pull her away from your boyfriend. 

 

“Hey,” Sweet Pea greeted, dragging out the word and trailing off awkwardly. You face palmed and continued leaning against the bathroom door, eagerly trying to catch every word.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Toni revealed. You could hear the sound of her heels clicking against the floor and assumed she was slowly approaching Sweet Pea.

 

“Well that’s good, cause I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I ran into you at Pop’s,” Sweet Pea responded just as smoothly, the charming tone he swiftly put on making you smother a giggle into the the sleeve of your sweater. 

 

Toni paused for a minute too long, and even from behind the bathroom door, you knew she was taken aback by Sweet Pea’s demeanor. 

 

“I brought wine,” She suddenly blurted, and you could hear her setting down a bottle. “Stole it from my uncle’s cabinet, I thought it would be romantic.” 

 

“Perfect,” Sweet Pea responded. There were a few steps and you heard the sound of two glasses being set down and then filled with wine. 

 

“Cheers,” Toni sang, her voice followed by a clinking sound, and then the room was silent.   

 

Your eyebrows furrowed together as the silence extended and you wondered if they were both just chugging their entire glasses. Considering they were two entirely platonic best friends suddenly playing a game of seduction, you figured it was a likely scenario. 

 

After a few seconds, you heard Sweet Pea set his glass and down and clear his throat. “So uh, why don’t I put some music on?” 

 

“Perfect,” Toni immediately responded. “Maybe we can… Dance a little.” 

 

You covered your mouth with your hand, knowing Sweet Pea was probably freaking out internally. You were somehow entirely amused and horrified by the entire situation. 

 

Soft R&B music started playing through the trailer and you tried to hear what was going on over the sounds; all you could catch was Toni’s heels clicking against the floor, and you assumed she was dancing or moving closer to Pea. 

 

“Wow, you’re a- you’re a really good dancer,” Sweet Pea spluttered, his voice high and uncomfortable. 

 

“I know,” Toni responded cooly, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. “You know, I was thinking maybe after dinner we could lie down and… You could rub oil on my body, you know, before we get to the good stuff.” 

 

Your eyes widened and you could hear the silence stretch out on Sweet Pea’s end.  _ Come on Pea, don’t lose your nerve now.  _

 

“Why bother waiting?” Sweet Pea burst out, his footsteps slowly moving further away from Toni. “I’ll get some oil, let’s do it now.” 

 

You stumbled away from the bathroom door just in time. It burst open a second later and Sweet Pea slipped in, his face looking a little flushed and his hair mussed. 

 

“Y/N, She’s not backing down,” He hissed, glancing in the mirror and frowning at his ruffled reflection. “She ran her hands through my hair.” 

 

Your mouth dropped open. “How did she even reach your head?! She’s like half your height, Pea.” 

 

“She wants me to rub oil all over her body,” Sweet Pea whispered hurriedly, his words rushing together in panic, brown eyes wide with alarm. “I can’t do that!” 

 

“She’s bluffing,” You tried to reassure, leaning on the tips of your toes and running a hand over his face. You smiled when he leaned against your touch and stroked your thumb along his cheek. 

 

“If you lose your nerve now, we’re not having sex for a month,” You deadpanned, Sweet Pea’s eyes flying open as he stared down at you in disbelief. 

 

_ “What?!” _

 

“We can’t let them win, Pea!” You chastised, “Jughead will hold it over our heads forever.” 

 

Sweet Pea groaned and picked up the bottle of baby oil on the shelf, giving you an annoyed glare. “I always forget how competitive you and your brother are.” 

 

“It’s a Jones thing,” You muttered, waving him out the door. “Now get out there and win this damn thing!”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Sweet Pea had entered the bathroom, Toni had booked it to the door of the trailer, throwing it open and finding Jughead and Fangs standing underneath the window; the two had been watching the entire scene, waiting in case Toni needed assistance. 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t do this!” She blurted out, completely panicking as she shut the door behind her. “He agreed to rub oil all over me and he wasn’t even phased by my dancing!” 

 

Fangs rolled his eyes and leaned against the trailer, refusing to partake in anymore of this while Jughead’s eyes narrowed. “Damn it, we need to take it a step further. What’ll freak him out?” 

 

Toni and Jughead both looked at Fangs who merely crossed his arms, refusing to speak. “Fangs, come on. The sooner this is over, the sooner it’ll all be out in the open.” 

 

Fangs raised a brow, considering Toni’s reassuring words before nodding. “I do like that... Okay, Sweet Pea will freak out if he sees your bra, trust me. He’ll realize you’re not backing down and give up.” 

 

Jughead raised his eyebrows and him and Fangs both watched as Toni made a contemplating face, staring down at the tight cardigan she was wearing, the top buttons already opened to reveal the lace corset she had on underneath. “I mean how do I… Do I just walk in with my boobs out?”

 

“Here,” Fangs muttered, leaning forward with a few fingers and revealing Toni’s bra in one swift motion, Jughead and Toni both gasping as her cardigan popped open. 

 

“Fangs!” Toni blurted, her eyes wide and thoroughly amused as she stared up at Fangs. “Oh my god... You didn’t even rip off any buttons.”

 

Fangs shrugged, moving back to lean against the trailer while his friends stared at him in shock. “What? It’s not my first time. Now get back in there and wrap this up, I’m hungry.” 

 

* * *

Y/N leaned against the door, listening carefully as Sweet Pea exited the bathroom and headed back into the living room. 

 

She heard his steps falter for a second. “Uh- wow, that’s your…” 

 

“My bra,” Toni finished, your eyes widening as you realized she had either removed or unbuttoned her top. You knew Sweet Pea would be panicking by now and you mentally swore. 

 

“Great! That’s so great… I’m so glad we’re doing this.” 

 

“You should be,” Toni countered, taking a few steps closer. You couldn’t take the suspense and you opened the bathroom door a crack, peering out and watching as Toni awkwardly raised her hands, setting them on Sweet Pea’s chest. “I’m very flexible.”

 

Her tiny cardigan was unbuttoned completely, revealing a black lace bustier that Sweet Pea was trying to avoid looking at, his head moving back and forth between Toni’s eyes and the door behind her. 

 

“Me too,” Sweet Pea suggested, before his face scrunched up as he realized what he had just said. 

 

“Well…” Toni trailed off, clearing her throat and trying to lean upwards. Her eyes were wide but she looked fiercely determined. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

Sweet Pea swallowed nervously and you watched as the hands shoved in his pockets twitched nervously. He pulled them out, lowering his face so it was closer to Toni’s. “Well maybe I’ll kiss you first.” 

 

They did an awkward dance of movements; Toni brought her hand to Sweet Pea’s waist so he did the same, carefully setting a large hand over her cardigan, trying to avoid touching her bare skin. You watched with wide eyes as she brought her other hand to cup his backside and Sweet Pea nervously raised a hand towards her chest, bringing it closer before panicking at the last minute and dropping it over her shoulder. You could see his mouth moving and you could practically here him mentally repeating the words,  _ oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.  _

 

Toni let out a fake giggle, her face a mix of amusement and nerves, and you watched as she tried to lean closer to your boyfriend’s face. “...I guess we should do this now.” 

 

“I guess so,” Sweet Pea muttered, brown eyes comically wide as he bent down, bringing his face closer and closer to Toni’s. 

 

“Here it comes,” Toni breathed out uncomfortably when they were only a couple of inches apart. You squeezed the door tightly, your heart racing and discomfort settling in as you watched the distance between their lips grow smaller and smaller. 

 

And then, right as their mouths were about to meet in what would probably be the most awkward kiss of all time, Sweet Pea jumped backwards, raising his hands up in a motion of surrender. “Okay, okay, okay, okay!” He shouted, stumbling away from Toni, his broad shoulders finally relaxing when there was a large gap between them.

 

“You fucking win, Topaz! I can’t kiss you!” He blurted out, his voice loud and full of frustration as he waved his hands in the air. 

 

“And why is that?!” Toni countered, a grin on her face as she stood their, practically bouncing up and down with glee. 

 

“Because I’m in love with Y/N!” Sweet Pea announced, his voice booming as it bounced off the walls of the trailer, the sound carrying everywhere, and most importantly, his words reaching you. 

 

Toni’s jaw dropped open; “You’re- you’re what?!”

 

Sweet Pea turned slightly, facing the bathroom door and watching with wide eyes as you stepped outside, your expression full of shock as you slowly approached him, your heart beating wildly in your chest.

 

“I love her!” Sweet Pea repeated, still yelling as he pointed his finger dramatically. “That’s right!” 

 

Jughead and Fangs both stumbled into the trailer, Fangs wearing the largest grin you had ever seen while Jughead looked completely flabbergasted, his expression full of disbelief as Sweet Pea continued, emphasizing different words each time as the realization dawned over him. 

 

“I love her!” 

 

He turned around to face you and you blinked back a wave of unexpected emotion, bringing your hand up to your mouth and laughing softly at your boyfriends erratic announcement, his entire body seeming to thrum with an awakened energy. 

 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea breathed out, stepping closer to you and bringing his hands to cup your face, his expression softening as he glanced down at you. “I love you, Y/N.” 

 

You tilted your face upwards, eyes fluttering shut as he brought his face closer to yours. “I love you too, Sweet Pea.” 

 

He kissed you without hesitation, lowering his hands to your waist and lifting you up to make it easier, your hands wrapping around his neck as you kissed him back with newfound enthusiasm, both of you oblivious to the three serpents grinning by the front door. 

 

“Holy shit!” Toni blurted when the two of you parted, still wrapped up in each other as you glanced at her. “I thought you two were just hooking up, I didn’t know you were in love!” 

 

You laughed brightly, feet hitting the ground as Sweet Pea lowered you gently, kissing your forehead affectionately. 

 

“Dude!” Fangs blurted out, grinning widely and blinking rapidly. “This is amazing! My two best friends, oh my god.” 

 

It seemed he was relieving his emotions from the day he found out, and you and Sweet Pea both cracked up, leaning forward and wrapping Fangs into a hug. You shoved your arm outwards and beckoned Toni forward, grinning when she joined the hug with an excited laugh. 

 

Jughead was the only one still standing by the door, and as the four of you pulled apart, you watched nervously as he stared down Sweet Pea.

 

“If you hurt my sister,” Jughead started, and you rolled your eyes, leaning against Toni as the two males stood across from each other, Fangs patting you on the back comfortingly. 

 

“I won’t,” Sweet Pea quickly jumped in, his expression serious as he met Jughead’s intense gaze. “I would never do that.” 

 

Jughead smiled, his eyes softening with happiness as he looked at the two of you. “Good.”

 

That was all he said before doing his weird man handshake with Sweet Pea, bringing you into a hug shortly afterwards, leaving a kiss on the top of your head as you pulled away with a happy grin.

 

“Holy fuck, I am so glad this is all over with,” Fangs breathed out in relief, glancing between you and Toni with a wide eyed expression. “Between seeing Y/N’s ass on Sweet Pea’s phone and Toni’s boobs tonight, I’d say this definitely went too far.”

 

“Right, and I just wanna say your sweater is still wide open, Topaz.” Sweet Pea informed with a tight smile, all of you watching as Toni rolled her eyes and starting buttoning up her cardigan. 

 

The five of you snickered before you eventually paused, clearing your throat and finding your way back to Sweet Pea’s side. “Actually about that,” You started off softly, glancing up at your boyfriend for a moment as Fangs’ expression fell.

 

“Look, my dad doesn’t know just yet and we would really appreciate it if you guys didn’t tell him. He’s been doing so well trying to stay on track, and I want him to hear it from us,” You explained, meeting everyone's eyes so they would know how serious you were. 

 

Fangs narrowed his eyes, giving you and Sweet Pea an annoyed glare while Toni and Jughead nodded in understanding.

 

“Fucking secret relationships, man.”

 

* * *

A week or so later, FP was walking his parole officer out of the trailer, hands in his pocket and a smile on his face as the man went over his progress.

 

“Well, I’ll see you next week Jones. Glad it’s all working out at your new job, keep it up.” Officer Santiago informed, leaning forward to shake FP’s hand.

 

FP’s gaze, however, was focused on something behind the officer’s shoulder. He was staring at the window behind him, watching in confusion as his daughter got off Sweet Pea’s bike.

 

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw Y/N lean forward and throw her arms around the tall serpent, meeting him a passionate kiss that made FP’s stomach turn. “What the hell…” He muttered, stepping closer to the window, disbelief washing over him. 

 

Sweet Pea’s hand slid from Y/N’s waist down to cup her backside, and FP’s jaw dropped open. _ “What the hell?!”  _ He repeated, loudly his voice volume raising to an outraged shout.

 

FP dove around his parole officer, ripping the trailers door open and stomping towards the interlocked teenagers furiously. “Sweet Pea, get the hell off my daughter!” 

 

Y/N immediately pulled away from Sweet Pea, her eyes widening as she watched her father storm towards her and her boyfriend, his parole officer watching from the trailers entrance with a disapproving expression.  

 

“Oh my god,” She muttered, quickly shoving Sweet Pea’s back helmet over his head. “Go, go, go!” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my second friends based imagine, thanks to the fact that i love friends, and this was highly requested. disclaimer: i don't own the plot of this since it's totally based on 5x14. if you liked this please comment and let me know! requests are always open on my tumblr (starryeyedauthor) xo


End file.
